


Until The Morning Light

by Kanaya_Hummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanaya_Hummel/pseuds/Kanaya_Hummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt breaks up with Blaine because of his duties of Nightbird. In his heartbroken state, Blaine becomes more absorbed in his role, while trying to make amends with Kurt who gives very short replies, until all replies stop together. Thinking that Kurt has moved on, everything for Blaine becomes about Nightbird until he gets a message that the Warblers have something of his..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a fanfic that was based on fan art I saw. (Which you can find here: http://heebum-friend.tumblr.com/post/36377478215/au-when-villain-the-warblers-kidnaps-nightbirds ).
> 
> It might tkae a while to update as I'm not 100% sure where this is going but I have a few major plot things planned out.

The sound of a gavel rang out across the room twice, before the group of superheroes that had gathered all fell silent, and drew their attention to their leader, Nightbird.

"The Secret Society of Superheroes club is now in session," Nightbird said, putting his gavel to the side, "The purpose of this club is to fight injustice, to right all of that is wrong, and to preserve truth, justice, and peace in Lima. Now, first order of business – roll call!"

It didn't take very long to go through the roll call - Asian Persuasion, Blond Chameleon, Tarantula Head, and Sweet and Spicy, along with the new additions Doctor Y, Queen Bee, and The Human Brain – it had only taken a minute at most. Though, it wasn't much of a surprise – they were seriously lacking in members. With that in mind, Nightbird spoke.

"One of the main problems we have at the moment is numbers," He said, looking across the room, "Before our new members, there was only four of us excluding myself. We are really needing more recruits, and once this meeting is adjourned, you will all try and find at least one new member"

"We have been looking, Nightbird," Tarantula Head said "But it's hard. Not many people are willing to join us, and it's not exactly common to find someone with any sort of power."

"Well, Tarantula Head, you mustn't have been looking hard enough," said Nightbird a little impatiently "I found these three within a day," He gestured to Queen Bee, Doctor Why and The Human Brain; the latter of the two looking slightly out of place, and the former looking simply bored with what was going on "If you look hard enough, you will find someone. It doesn't need to be anything special! Just as long as they have any kind of super power, they can -"

A cawing noise cut him off. Ignoring the look everyone in the room that had sent him – apart from Asian Persuasion who had her head propped on her hand and lightly drumming the desk absentmindedly – Nightbird took his phone out from his pocket.

"What's this? A text just came through on my Nightphone!" He said, before opening the text.

" _Have you spoken to Kurt? - Asian Persuasion"_

Nightbird's face instantly fell as he read the text. It had been just over a month since he'd broken up with his boyfriend, but it still hurt like hell to think about it. Ever since the break-up, Nightbird had been invested a lot more of his time into SSOS than he had before. If he was doing anything else, he'd just feel nothing but hurt and pain and he just... he couldn't. He couldn't deal with it. The reason why they'd broken up weren't particularly bad – Nightbird's duties had kept him busy so he couldn't find the time to talk to Kurt anywhere near as much as he wanted to, but whenever he did find the time, Kurt was working because Nightbird wasn't there to talk to, which resulted in Nightbird working even more. It was a vicious cycle, and eventually, Kurt snapped and came to Lima to see exactly what was happening. At the time, Nightbird was talking to Blond Chameleon about what to do with the Kurt situation. To Kurt, however, it looked as though they were just gossiping and once he'd got Nightbird alone, there was a lot of fighting and crying on both parts. In the end, Kurt broke up with him and returned to New York. Nightbird had tried to speak to Kurt to make it up to him, but he only got one word answers and eventually, all replies stopped together.

Trying to cover up that he was incredibly bothered by the text, he looked up at her disapprovingly.

"I've already told you, Asian Persuasion, this account is only supposed to be used for emergencies" He said, shortly, slipping his phone back into his pocket. Asian Persuasion smiled at him, about to speak again, before Nightbird continued, suspecting that she was going to bring the subject up again "You cannot use your powers of manipulation to coax me into getting back together with my ex! So stop trying!"

"Oh, but I can," She said, smirking a little before her expression becomes serious "But I won't. You need to fix things with him, because the longer you leave it, the more likely it is you've lost him forever."

An awkward silence clung to the air, with all of the other heroes either looking at Nightbird or Asian Persuasion, or looking between the two. Sighing heavily, Asian Persuasion looked around the room as she spoke again.

"Listen, Blaine -"

"Nightbird!" He interjected, "There will be no civilian identities here!"

"Fine,  _Nightbird,"_ Asian Persuasion said rolling her eyes irritably, "You really need to phone him. Before it's too late."

"He hasn't spoken to me in over a fortnight," Nightbird sighed, "It's already too late."

"Well, none of us have heard anything from him," She said, "He's not even been on Facebook, Twitter, or anything.. He's probably just waiting for you to actually try and speak to -"

"It's not important right now," Nightbird said shakily, "We're moving on. Next on the agenda -"

"Nightbird!" A voice loudly called from outside, and Dottie – Asian Persuasion's old sidekick – came bursting into the meeting room.

"What is it Dottie," Nightbird asked, with a sigh "We're in the middle of a meeting right now."

"There's a message for you. On the large screen in the control room. It's apparently urgent."

Nightbird sighed, and nodded "Go back and put it up on the screen here, we'll continue the meeting once this message is done."

The girl nodded and scrambled out of the room. Watching as she left, Nightbird fell back into his seat, and glanced up at the ceiling. He didn't know why, but his stomach felt as though it was made of iron. It was probably nothing, but he couldn't help but feel there was going to be something sinister about this message.

"What do you think that message will be about then, Nightbird?" Blond Chameleon asked.

"Who knows," Nightbird shrugged "It's probably just an advert, or someone wanting to join us..Something like that, it won't be anything too serious." He said steadily in spite of how he was feeling.

Just then, the large screen lit up, and a young man in a navy blazer with red piping's face stretched across the screen. It was a fairly dark room, but Nightbird was able to notice the dark brown Queen Anne armchair. Nightbird looked at the background and his brow knitted together in concern.

"The Warblers...," He muttered -he recognized that blazer from anywhere -, "What do they want?"

The Human Brain's voice called out from the other end of the room "Who are the Warblers?"

"Sshh," Nightbird raised his hand up to silence her, focusing entirely on the screen in front of him.

"This is a message to Nightbird," The young man on the screen said, "As you may already be aware, I am the new leader of the Warblers"

"Who are the Warblers though..?" The Human Brain asked again in a hushed whisper; Nightbird chose to ignore her – it would take too long to explain who they were and if the Warblers were messaging him? Then it was anything but good.

"So, a few of us were in New York last week.," The new Warbler Leader smirked, and started to stroke what seemed to be a cat sitting on his lap (Blaine couldn't tell – it wasn't in shot of the camera and all he could see was tufts of brown hair at the bottom of the screen). He was speaking slowly and smoothly, as if he was talking about something as trivial as the weather. "And when we were there, we met someone very - how should I say? - interesting. They certainly knew a great deal about you."

Blaine's hands clenched into tight fists as the Warbler's Leader spoke, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. How relaxed the leader seemed unnerved him to no end. And this person he was talking about? Why were they so interesting because they knew about him? Even though Blaine stayed almost solely in Lima, he was pretty well known throughout the whole country – it didn't surprise him that he had a fan there. Unless.. it was more than just a fan..?

His train of thought was broken when he heard a muffled shout coming from the screen, quickly followed by a slapping noise.

"Be quiet, I'll get to you in a minute!" The Warbler Leader snapped at someone off screen. "Now, Nightbird...you're probably wondering 'Why is this so important?' And you'd be right to wonder that. But I'll let you know this – I'm not the type to send you random messages for no reason. This concerns you greatly. There is something I'd like you to do for us...I will tell you later on, in another message, but not now. And there's something I think you should see before you even think about denying this request.. Now, Sebastian, would you mind zooming out so we can show Nightbird our little guest?"

The zooming out of the camera whirred a few times and Blaine realized that what the leader was stroking as he spoke wasn't a cat at all. It was a person sitting at his feet, whose appearance emitted collective gasps from around the table.

"Kurt!?" Blaine practically leapt out of his seat, hands slamming on the desk. No... It couldn't be him...Could it? But there was no denying it... Kurt was sitting at the feet of the Warbler's leader, his hands tied behind his back, and his mouth taped over; his hair was all over the place, his clothes were completely rumpled, and there was a red mark on his cheek from where he was probably slapped before. The sight of it stirred something in Blaine, and he had to bite on his lip, drawing blood in the process to stop himself from breaking down in tears, or start yelling and cursing.

The Warbler's hand trailed down to Kurt's neck, and pushed it back slightly so that Kurt was forced to look at the camera.

"We have what we believe is yours," The Warbler Leader says, "But don't worry...We are  _always_  careful with our hostages" He smirked at the screen for a few moments, before the camera zoomed in again, and Kurt's panicked eyes were the last thing Blaine saw before the screen switched off.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had no idea where he was. He didn't seem to be in his bed, and must have passed out somewhere in his and Rachel's apartment because the floor he was sitting on was cold and hard, and his head was  _aching._ Kurt didn't even remember drinking that much last night. He went out with a few people from work, but he only had two glasses of sparkling wine – wine that wasn't particularly strong- and just ranting about Blaine to his co-workers. He remembered leaving the pub they were at, but not much else afterwards.

Whatever happened last night, Kurt wanted to do nothing more than sleep, which was proving impossible considering how loud Rachel had the TV on. Kurt wasn't sure if Rachel forgot to turn it off and had left the apartment in a hurry this morning, or if she wasn't going today, and didn't think about how loud the TV was. Either way, the muffled indistinct voices were driving Kurt up the wall. Now, Kurt did love Rachel, but she did have a complete disregard to everyone else at times.

Just as he was about to close his eyes over tighter than they already where, Kurt felt fingers running through his hair. Kurt jumped out of his skin, and on instinct, went to slap the hands away – Kurt never let anyone touch his hair – but found he couldn't, his eyes widening in realization that his arms were tied behind his back. Breathing heavily as everything started to come into focus, Kurt thanked every deity he knew that he was still fully clothed. Because, unless Rachel suddenly developed a sick sense of humour, there was no way in hell that he was in their apartment.

"...And when we were there, we met someone very – how should I say? - interesting. They knew a great deal about you."

As he heard those words come out from someone behind him, Kurt slowly opened his eyes and they instantly grew saucer-wide when he saw a very familiar red and navy uniform holding a camera. Kurt yelled out – the noise coming out muffled due to the tape pressed down onto his mouth. He was about to run away – if the Warbler's had him hostage, it was anything but good – but the Warbler behind him, who was presumably the new leader, slapped him had across the face causing him to fall on the ground, his face starting to throb.

"Be quiet, I'll get to you in a minute!" The Warbler leader snapped at him, glaring down at him, before raising his gaze back up to the camera, and began speaking as though Kurt hadn't interrupted him at all. "Now, Nightbird... you're probably wondering 'Why is this so important?' And you'd be right to wonder that."

Nightbird... of course. What else would the Warblers want with him? They never saw Kurt as an asset when he was a member – if you weren't the Leader, they didn't care about you, even if you were his right-hand man – but they sought to have Blaine join them again ever since he left. And Kurt being one of the closest people to Blaine, out of the Warblers at least, it didn't shock him that they were using him to try and trap Blaine. At least, that's what Kurt thought they were doing.

"But I'll let you know this – I am not the type to send you random messages for no reason. This concerns you greatly. There is something I'd like you to do for us...I will tell you later on, in another message, but not now. And there's something I think you should see before you even think about denying this request...Now Sebastian, would you mind zooming out so we can show Nightbird our little guest?"

So, Sebastian was running after the new leader? Kurt thought Sebastian died, or decided to leave. But he was simply demoted to lackey. Probably because if his failed attack on Blaine earlier on in the year. He was still leader for a few months afterwards, but they obviously saw that Sebastian was incompetent as a leader and quickly had him replaced. And even though this was the first time Kurt had ever encountered him, he knew that this particular Warbler was far more malicious than Sebastian ever was.

The camera whirred as Sebastian zoomed out, and just before Kurt assumed he'd be on camera, he glared right at Sebastian, before looking at the lens. Furrowing his brow slightly, Kurt tried to block out the stinging on his cheek, and tried to undo the knot in the rope that tied him together. It was hard though. It was knotted in an annoyingly tricky way, and any time Kurt tried to fight against the ropes in an attempt to loosen up the ropes, the tighter it seemed to be. But Kurt wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to let the Warbler's make a victim out of him, and he certainly wasn't going to get involved with their issues with Blaine. Kurt swore that he was done with this stupid Nightbird business, and he certainly wasn't going to let a group of prissy private school boys change that.

Feeling the Warbler leader's hand trailing down his neck, Kurt shivered, closing his eyes tightly, before he felt his neck being pushed back. Clearly, the Warbler leader wanted him to look at the camera. Well, Kurt would play along for now. He was by no means going to comply with the Warblers, and he wasn't going back to Blaine. He was just going to be as difficult as possible.

That was, until he heard the Warbler leader speaking again.

"We have what we believe is yours," The Warbler leader said, "But don't worry... We are  _always_ careful with our hostages."

Kurt's eyes immediately become panic filled. No.. No, no, no this couldn't be happening. He refused to believe it. Kurt knew exactly what the Warblers did with their hostages for ransom, and never did they come out in one piece, or what they were like before the kidnapping.. that was if they came out all. And the more he fought, the more screwed Kurt was going to be. Literally.

"Well, how was that?" The Warbler leader asked as Sebastian turned the camera off.

"Perfect," Sebastian smirked, raising an eyebrow at Kurt "You actually believed he was terrified."

"Well, he better be," The Warbler leader said flatly, starting to run his fingers through Kurt's hair again, the action making Kurt feel physically ill now he knew what they were planning on doing to him if Blaine didn't get back to them ASAP. "I want to have Blaine back with us. And the sooner the better."

"I think because we have Kurt this time, it won't take very long for Blaine to get back to us," Sebastian said, sighing a little, glancing down at the camera "His stupid 'duties as Nightbird' will kick in harder than ever now that some he actually  _cares_ about is at stake."

Kurt resisted the temptation to glare harshly at Sebastian. Because that wasn't true. Sure, Blaine might care more because it's him rather than a stranger, but Kurt knew him better than anyone. And he knew that Blaine did care about these people. Blaine was stupidly kind and over-caring about every living thing, and it was going to get him killed one day, and if Blaine reacted how Kurt thought he was, that day was going to come soon.

"Good," The Warbler nodded, "I don't want this to take any longer than it has to. Only downside is, we might not get to keep this pretty little hostage for as long as we'd want if he comes quickly."

"I think we'll find some way to get Blaine and keep Kurt," Sebastian said, and Kurt closed his eyes tightly, hoping to block everything out. They'd leave him alone soon enough, and he'd finally be able to fight for himself. He hated that he couldn't do anything now. He felt so weak, and powerless. Like he actually  _needed_ Blaine, or someone else to come and rescue him.

Raising the camera, Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his leader "Will I go and send this just now?"

"Go ahead," Kurt tried to suppress the urge to shudder as he heard the smirk in the leader's voice, "I think I'll get acquainted with our hostage while you're gone.." The Warbler leader pulled Kurt's neck back further so he was holding gazes with the boy. The leader brought his finger up and trailed it up before he brushed it against Kurt's lips instead. Kurt's breath stuttered in his chest, and as much as he wanted to, he didn't break eye contact. Kurt didn't want to admit it, but he was scared of how the leader would react if he did, but something was telling him, the longer Kurt actually maintained eye contact, the more disastrous things would become.

However, Kurt's heart nearly burst out of his chest with relief when he heard Sebastian speaking.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hunter," He frowned, "Blaine won't even think about re-joining if we do anything to Kurt before we even start negotiations. I know it's tempting, but we're going to have to endure it."

The Warbler leader, who Kurt now knew as Hunter, sighed, and drew his hands completely from Kurt. "Fine." He said, scowling "But if he takes more than two days to get back to us, I'm not promising anything."

"Fair enough," Sebastian shrugged, "I still think you should wait until Blaine gets back to us, but as long as I send this video, we can just pin the blame on Blaine and say he should've got back to us quicker."

Kurt glared at Sebastian, with a stronger look of distaste and disgust than he'd ever given him in the length of time he knew him. How could he talk about this so easily? As if it was something as simple as owing someone money and it was overdue?

"Before you go though, let me see the video," Hunter said, standing up and walking over to Sebastian, and narrowly avoiding kicking Kurt in the process. As he heard the drone of Hunter speaking on camera, Kurt noticed just how engrossed in the video Hunter was, and Sebastian was the same... He might not get another opportunity like this for a long time. So, silently, Kurt stood up, grateful that neither of the Warblers had heard him, and that the door into the hall way wasn't too far. He did have to run past Sebastian and Hunter, but the door pushed open which would help him get away faster. Hopefully, they'd be too distracted, by the time Kurt was at the door, they'd only just be aware that he was gone. And by then, Kurt would be halfway down the stairs to the exit. Kurt had no idea how far he'd get with his hands tied and mouth taped over, but damn it, Kurt was going to try.

Kurt watched them for a few more moments, taking a few deep breaths, before he started to run full pelt towards the door. Just as he was about to reach the door, Kurt felt his arms being tugged back, the force of the pull causing Kurt to fall back on his knees.

"Honestly...," Hunter sighed irritably, holding tightly onto Kurt's arms as he moved in front of him, "I can't take my eyes off you for more than two seconds without you trying to run away...And I can't keep my eye on you all day, can I?" Unable to say anything – Kurt wasn't sure he would be able to say anything, even his mouth wasn't taped over – Kurt just looked at Hunter defiantly, hoping to translate everything he was feeling by his gaze. Or rather, glare.

Hunter looked away from Kurt, nodding to Sebastian, in some sort of secret code, before pulling Kurt to his feet, his grip on Kurt's arms never loosening "I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm going to have to lock you up until you learn how to behave. Sebastian, take him downstairs before you send that video."

"Okay," Sebastian said with a slight sigh, before grabbing Kurt, and dragging him out of the room, his grip tighter and even more unrelenting than Hunter's. The more Kurt struggled, the tighter Sebastian would hold onto Kurt, and pull him even closer to him so it would be harder for him to escape. By the time Sebastian and Kurt got down one flight of stairs, Kurt was pressed flush against Sebastian's side, and could only move wherever Sebastian was leading him.

Eventually, he and Sebastian reached their destination: a small room in the basement of Dalton Academy, with nothing but a bed, a small lamp, and a toilet. Kurt looked at Sebastian questioningly, unable to believe that he was actually going to be staying her. Rolling his eyes, Sebastian dug his nails into Kurt's arm causing him to whimper out in pain.

Moving uncomfortably close to Kurt's ear, Sebastian breathed heavily "Enjoy,  _Princess,"_ He snarled into Kurt's ear before pushing him into the room. Winded as he collided with the floor, Kurt managed to roll onto his back, catching the foul smirk on Sebastian's face. About to stand up and run, Sebastian slammed and locked the door shut, neglecting to untie Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's stomach was aching, and his throat was painfully dry. There were also patches of his tongue that refused to moisten, and if it wasn't for the tape over his mouth, Kurt was sure he would've been sick multiple times by now. Ever since he'd been thrown into this room by Sebastian, none of the Warblers had checked on him even once. He hadn't eaten or had anything to drink since the party he went to, which, if Kurt was guessing correctly, was two days ago. As his stomach loudly growled, Kurt let out a pitiful whimper as he curled into himself on the bed, the walls spinning around him.

Had they forgotten he was down here? Or were they deliberately ignoring him until Blaine answered back? Things had been quiet from upstairs, so Kurt had no idea. He hadn't even heard so much as footsteps in the time he was down here. It scared the hell out of Kurt if he was going to be honest. The Warblers being  _this_ quiet was never a good sign. But right now, Kurt didn't even care. He just wanted to eat or drink, because otherwise, he knew he was going to die down here.

Thankfully, just as he thought of this, Kurt heard footsteps heading downstairs. Lifting his head up from the pillow, Kurt watched the door, his heart thudding loudly as he watched the door being unlocked and swung open, waiting for Sebastian or Hunter to unleash hell.

But instead, it was a Warbler Kurt hadn't seen before. He probably wasn't all that important and just down here to check up on Kurt. The Warbler slowly entered the room and approached him.

"Sit up and move to the edge of the bed," The Warbler barked at him. Not wanting to know what would happen, Kurt got up as quickly as he could in his dizzy, starved, and dehydrated state and with his arms still bound behind his back. He scooted towards the edge of the bed, and looked at the Warbler expectedly. He walked slowly towards Kurt, and reached behind him. On instinct of feeling the boy's hands so low, Kurt brought his leg up, and with as much strength that he could muster, drove his foot directly into his stomach. It wasn't as effective as it would've been if Kurt had been at full strength, but the Warbler did back off slightly, "Ow!" He glowered at Kurt, grasping his stomach before looking behind him, "The asshole kicked me! Did you see that?"

"I did," Kurt gasped out when Sebastian slid into the room, "Hold down one of his feet. Next time he tries it, you'll barely feel it."

Kurt's whole body stiffened when he watched Sebastian approaching him, and the Warbler clamping his hands tightly to the foot that had kicked him. He eyed Sebastian cautiously as the taller Warbler dropped down on his knees, worried of what Sebastian was going to do when the Warbler lifted Kurt's foot on his knee, and practically ripped Kurt's boot off, carelessly tossing the shoe behind him aim. Sebastian gestured to the Warbler next to him to follow his lead and soon enough, the other boot was joining the other in Narnia, and as the two Warblers stepped back, Kurt winced as his bare feet made contact with the cold stone floor.

"Now, before you attack us," Sebastian said "We're just going to tie your hands in front of you instead of behind your back – Hunter's request." And with that, Sebastian turned around and walked out of the room.

Kurt just rolled his eyes now that he knew what was happening when the Warbler left behind reached behind his back. When the boy untied his arms, Kurt fully intended to push the Warbler back and make his escape. But when his arms were free, they just hung usually by his side. Kurt couldn't actually feel them at all. So, when his hands were tied in front of him, there was little Kurt could do but comply.

"Hunter wants you upstairs to talk, ASAP," The Warbler snapped, "So don't even  _think_ about attempting to run or fight."

Run? As if he would. Not that he knew Hunter actually wanted to talk. And that meant he'd finally get that damned tape off his mouth, and get a chance to get something to drink and eat. He had a feeling that he'd only get that if he was "behaving", so Kurt wasn't going to mess this up.

The Warbler didn't let go of Kurt until he was in the room where he was filmed, almost fleeing from it once his grip on Kurt disappeared. He quirked an eyebrow at how the kid was reacting. When he turned around and looked in front of him, Kurt was faced with a very disgruntled looking Hunter. Sebastian was nearby, behind the armchair occupied by Hunter, and wasn't looking in Kurt's direction. He was looking through some old book about show choir rules; Kurt wasn't sure if he was actually interested in reading the book or he was ignoring Kurt on purpose.

Hunter sighed heavily, and looked over his shoulder "Sebastian, bring him over would you?"

When Sebastian looked up, his eyes widened a little when his gaze fell on Kurt – so it seemed like Sebastian actually didn't notice Kurt was there – before smirking.

"Sure," He said, tossing the book onto the table, walking over and grabbing Kurt's arm tightly, "You know... I'm surprised you didn't come without a fight, Kurtie."

Kurt shot Sebastian a glare, but complied when Sebastian brought him to stand in front of Hunter. Hunter's irritated look never faltered as he clamped his hands onto Kurt's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Kurt shivered almost instantly when Hunter rested one of his hands on his upper thigh; the other had lifted Kurt's left foot on the arm of the couch and gripped onto his ankle.

"Where's Nightbird?" Hunter asked. His voice was surprisingly even despite the fact that he looked as though he could kill a baby right now.

Kurt was about to give Hunter a look of disbelief – how exactly could he answer him with this damned tape over his mouth? - when he felt Sebastian's chest pressing right up against his back. Kurt flinched as soon as he felt Sebastian's fingers brushing against his neck. He had no idea why Sebastian felt the need to do that, or bring his mouth right up to his ear, but soon enough he was peeling back the tape. So, as uncomfortable as he was, Kurt couldn't complain too much considering his current situation.

"Well?" Hunter asked, sounding a little impatient as Kurt let out a gasp after finally being able to breathe out of his mouth, "Where is he?"

"I don't -" Kurt wheezed out, struggling to speak, his throat burning from dehydration, "I don't know.."

"We know that you know his whereabouts, Kurtie," Sebastian smirked against Kurt's ear, whispering slightly "So, how about you stop playing dumb and just tell us."

"I told you I don't know," Kurt managed to hiss under his breath.

"Then what do you know?" Hunter sighed irritably and drummed his fingers lightly against Kurt's thigh. He then stopped to grip onto where he was tapping before, the feel of it causing Kurt to jump. "Tell us."

"I'll tell you what I know on one condition," Kurt rasped out. He wriggled forwards when Sebastian started stroking at his neck and breathing right in his ear. It had done nothing but bring him even closer to Hunter, but if Kurt was going to be honest, he'd rather be closer to him. All he was doing was touching up his thigh, and really, Kurt would rather that happen than Sebastian breathing down his neck.

"'On one condition?'" Hunter asked before bursting out with laughter "I don't think you're in a position to bargain, Hummel."

"Will you at least hear me out?" Kurt snapped at him. It was nowhere near as effective as Kurt would've liked it to be due to the fact that it was painful to speak right now, but it seemed to have worked somewhat as Hunter nodded.

"Fine then," He said, leaning back a little and started to run his hand down Kurt's thigh slowly "What's your condition?"

"I want something to eat and drink – everyday, not only this once," Kurt said.

"Fine," Hunter smirked, "I'll get you something to eat after you tell us."

"No, you get me something to eat  _then_ I'll tell you,"

"You'll tell us over the food then." Hunter said with an impatient sigh, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded "I want a proper bed and room to stay in because I nearly froze to death in there. And I want my hands untied."

"Fine," Hunter said again "I think we can arrange that, but -"

"'But' what?!" Kurt interjected, glaring up at him.

"But you'll be sleeping in mine or Sebastian's room. We'll alternate nights on where you stay, and you'll always eat with one of us too. Oh, and your hands will be re-tied for any more videos.

"Absolutely not," Kurt said so quickly, after Hunter had finished speaking, that he almost cut him off.

"Then you're staying in the basement," Hunter said simply "We'll have the meals every day, but that's all."

"That's not fair!" Kurt protested.

"I'm not running a hotel here, Hummel," Hunter let out an exasperated sigh, "And you're the hostage here. You're not even supposed to make deals, so you should be grateful that I even listened to you in the first place. You're still getting everything you asked for, but you're just going to have us with you. But I understand if we're that horrible you'd rather stay down there... alone."

"Okay, fine!" Kurt let out a groan. He really didn't want to have to do this, but at this moment in time, Kurt knew he had no choice. "Fine.. Deal. I'll... I'll sleep with you both in your rooms.. "

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Sebastian – who had remained so silent that Kurt actually forgotten he was there – leaned forwards and quickly untied Kurt's wrists.

"Glad for you to join us, Princess," He whispered in Kurt's ear, making the boy shiver again. He then brought his voice up to a normal volume. "I'll go make us dinner then. It should be ready in about...ten minutes" Sebastian started to head towards the door, smirking back at Hunter and Kurt for a few moments until he finally left the room.

"Do you know what...?" Hunter said after the sound of Sebastian's footsteps had faded. He brought up a hand and pushed Kurt's hair back, letting the hand fall and trail down Kurt's face. "I think we're going to have a good time..."

Swallowing back, Kurt closed his eyes tightly. Something was telling him that he was going to regret this decision.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of a gavel banged twice across the room, the group of heroes that had gathered fell silent before they all turned to look at Asian Persuasion who was sitting in Nightbird's usual seat; their Leader was nowhere to be found.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today," she said, "This meeting of the Secret Society of Superheroes is now in session. I'm not going to bother with the roll call this time around. I can see that apart from Blaine, all of us are here. And we have far more important issues to discuss."

"Excuse me?" The Human Brain raised her hand up, "I thought Nightbird said there wouldn't be any civilian identities here?"

"Well,  _Nightbird_  isn't here, is he?" Asian Persuasion sighed, "As far as I'm concerned, you can call each other whatever you want when I'm in charge."

"About that," Doctor Y said, furrowing his brow, "Where is Nightbir – I mean Blaine?"

"I don't know," Tina frowned, "I've tried phoning both his numbers and no reply. I think he's really shook up about the Warblers.. Guess he never thought they'd get to Kurt."

"I asked this last time, but Nightbird didn't answer me," the Human Brain frowned, "But who are the Warblers? I've never heard of them.."

"You've never heard of the Warblers?" Sweet and Spicy asked, suppressing a laugh. "Is that even possible?"

Just as The Human Brain made a face like a puppy that had been stepped on, Tina spoke up, "You really haven't heard of them?"

"No...," The Human Brain said shaking her head "I always thought they were a Glee club. Like, one of the best in the countries. Why would they have a hostage and why do they know Blaine? Can they sing?"

"Well, technically they are," Tina said, "But it's not what they really do. It's a cover up for the truth."

"Actually, I thought they were a Glee club too," Blond Chameleon said, "Why is Kurt involved in all of this?"

"I thought Blaine would've told you about the Warblers, Sam," Tina looked at him with a furrowed brow, "Does anyone actually know who they are here? Like, does anyone else know that they  _aren't_ a Glee club?"

No one raised their hand. Killing the urge to roll her eyes, Tina put the gavel back on the desk.

"The Warblers used to be the Glee club of Dalton Academy around sixty years ago. Back then, they were the equivalent to Vocal Adrenaline. Always winning every competition, the most feared club in regards to their talent." Tina started, "They nearly lost at Sectionals one year, so they decided to start spying on other Glee clubs, and found out what they were doing so they could beat them – in those days, each member of the winning Glee club won around $100. They won that year, but they got paranoid ever since. Every year, they continued to spy until find out their set list wasn't enough. They started to dig up dirt on all of the other team members, and blackmail them into throwing each of the performance. Bad notes, messing up the choreography, bad-mouthing the judges.. Anything that would get them a loss. This went on for  _years_ , then, Jonathan Anderson became the Warbler's leader.

Jonathan was Blaine's father, which is why Blaine knew so much about them – he passed the information down, and Blaine told me. I just thought he would've told all of you which is why I never mentioned it," Tina said, "That, and it's not my place to tell you about Blaine's past. But I have to now. He's never going to tell you and we're going to have to deal with them this time. Anyway, Blaine's father thought that only collecting information on Glee clubs was pathetic. He thought that if they had the skills to collect this kind of stuff on people... Then shouldn't they spread it out? Shouldn't they get information on everyone and do whatever they want? The others didn't agree at first, but after a little persuasion from Jonathan, they caved. That was when things started to get messy."

Tina paused for a few moments to see if any of them would ask any questions, but they all seemed to be hanging onto every single one of her words. So, she went on. "The headmaster of Dalton noticed that there was something strange going on. The Warblers were winning with little effort, despite the fact that they'd hired the best vocal and dance coach out there. He'd asked each of the Warblers individually, but they all dismissed what he said. So, the headmaster did some little researching of his own, and he found out what they'd been doing. He went to Blaine's father and began questioning him, and told him that he knew everything, and if it kept happening? Then the Warblers would be disbanded, every member of the Warblers that had been involved with the blackmailing would be fined to give back every dollar they won, and were to be arrested. But Jonathan retaliated. He knew this was going to happen, and so he brought up the headmaster's secret. Apparently, it was so dark, so horrible, that since then, the headmaster of the school gave up. He let them get away with it, and was at their beck and call."

"What was the secret?" Sam asked wide-eyed "What was so bad that he'd listen to them?"

"I.. I don't know," Tina bit her lip, "Blaine never told me. I guess he didn't know either. He just told me that it was really bad... After they had their headmaster under control, they slowly began to over throw the school. They never went to any classes. Each part of their day was spent either rehearsing or researching. It got to the point because the lack of classes, they couldn't do their blackmailing as efficiently. They went to the headmaster, and forced them to kick any of the non-Warblers out. So, all the teachers were spent, paying every single day teaching them, and any new students had to be smart enough and have connections to be able to access anyone's phonecalls, computers.. you name it. After Jonathan left, they weren't as feared. They didn't have the same control over all the show choirs, but their talent still let them win. Blaine's older brother, Cooper, changed things though.

He didn't see the point in blackmailing people. He thought it was stupid because they stopped giving prize money to the members. When he became the leader of the Warblers, and suggested that instead of blackmailing, they'd just collect information at a price. It didn't matter who it was, they'd get information on people. None of them thought about arguing because they knew of his father, and it actually was pretty successful. They managed to get the money they would've won from winning from a month's worth of clients. They never blackmailed anyone; they just passed information on, and no one was able to trace it back to them. It was like this up until Blaine was in charge -"

"Wait, that Hobbit was a  _Warbler?"_ Queen Bee interjected, "I thought he was supposed to be a  _hero!"_  The rest of the group seemed to agree, and all of them started shouting and screaming about betrayal and how Blaine was a traitor – they didn't even know the worst of the Warblers yet.

"No, he was! I mean, he is!" Tina said, trying to shout over them "Guys, calm down and let me finish!"

The clamouring raged on until Tina finally had enough, practically slamming the gavel hard against the desk.

" _SHUT UP!"_ She screamed at them, glaring at all of them "Let me finish! Blaine continued things like this for a while. But something happened to him – I don't know what – that made him leave."

"Kurt happened," A familiar voice came from behind Tina, causing everyone to gasp. Tina slowly turned around in confusion, and her eyes widened seeing who was behind her.

"Blaine.." She said quietly, "I'm sorry, I -"

"It's.. fine, really," Blaine waved his hand, dismissing the matter, "It's good that they know. Kurt knew about the Warblers passing on information like that – it was really only something known on the black market, and he'd overheard two men talking about it in a pub one day. He didn't believe it was true, but he wanted to find out, his curiosity got the best of him, because we were supposed to be going against his glee club – the New Directions. It didn't make sense to him that a simple Glee club like that could get so much information," Blaine said slowly, so each of his words could be picked up, "Kurt, as you already know, was a writer for his school's newspaper and he thought it would be an interesting piece, so he visited Dalton with recording equipment. Kurt had pretended to be a new student, and somehow managed to get through the guards, which were just other Warblers... Dalton has never stopped being run by the Warblers, it's not even a school anymore. It's just their hide out. No one seemed to notice that he wasn't a new student because they thought I didn't tell them. But when I met him on that staircase, I knew he was spying straight away because I hadn't approved of any new students. So I let him in on a Warbler performance. I wanted to blackmail him into leaving us alone..I thought all the Glee clubs already knew what it was the Warblers really do, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Since I first saw him, I felt.. This instant connection. I wanted to get to know him more, so I convinced the headmaster to give him a scholarship. The stories he told me about being bullied made the perfect cover story for why I was offering it, because by then, Kurt saw me as a mentor and best friend. He was actually one of the best members we've ever had. He had this... amazingly unique voice, and he had plenty of experience collecting information for his paper. Even though we weren't really blackmailing anyone, the Warblers were near enough unstoppable with his abilities and my connections. Which was why there was such an uproar when Kurt left.. He missed his old school, and wanted to go back there for his senior year. We..We'd fallen in love when we were at Dalton together, so I couldn't deny that request. But I didn't want to leave him alone, so I left with him. And we spent our last year of school together."

"That was when the Warblers got their new leader, Sebastian. He wanted to go back to blackmailing, but he kept things like they were when Cooper was there. He'd give the information to those who paid for it, then blackmailed whoever bought the information and who the information was on. At that point, it didn't matter how well you covered it up or how innocent you are, Sebastian would find something that would incriminate you. Though.. if someone would buy information on someone, or you had information on you that people would buy, you couldn't be  _that_ innocent. The Warblers also attack the people they were blackmailing as a reminder of the power Sebastian had over them. If Sebastian himself attacked you, then it meant you were an enemy of his. And he planned to do worse in the close future.

However, that wasn't enough for Sebastian either. Anyone he saw as an enemy, threat, or if he was just bored, he'd get some of the Warblers to take in a hostage. He'd send a video of him with the hostage, announce that he was holding them at a ransom, then send it to whoever he was wanting to bargain with. And until those conditions were met, the hostage would basically be a slave. It was usually just a typical slave...it was often children, wives, girlfriends, or parents they took. But others...," Blaine grimaced as he took an intake of breath. He looked down to calm himself down before he looked back up at the others in the room, not noticing his eyes starting to water, "The others.. all the younger men who were deemed 'pretty enough'? They were used as sex slaves... the hostages were very rarely killed – a lot of them died due to neglect – it was never direct, but almost all of the younger men committed suicide. It was usually after they'd been released, but there were a good number of them who killed themselves whilst they were still being held captive."

It was only then that Blaine realized the tears falling down his face, and he had to stop himself speaking before he broke down in tears. Silence fell on the room for a few moments until Tina – or rather, Asian Persuasion ( _No civilian identities_ Blaine reminded himself) spoke up.

"That's why you're so concerned about Kurt," She said, more of a statement than a question.

Taking a shaky breath, Blaine brought his hands up to wipe his eyes a few times before nodding.

"Yeah..." he said weakly, "I don't know how bad this new guy is with his hostages in comparison to Sebastian, but I know that since he took charge, there's been at least twice as many hostages taken in. I've... I've not heard many encouraging things about him, though.. I think he's just as bad as Sebastian was. There must have been a reason why he took over from him. It's not common for them to be over-taken, and they'd need to screw up spectacularly for them to be replaced and me, or no one else I've asked heard Sebastian do anything that would warrant that."

"So, do you think that they're going to use Kurt as... as a sex slave?" Blond Chameleon asked nervously.

"Definitely," Blaine said almost instantly, "He fits the criteria, and if he's a hostage because of me, he's not going to have a good time anyway. The Warblers aren't exactly happy that I left them with no notice."

"Why would they take Kurt hostage, though? They didn't tell you why they took him," Tarantula Head asked, looking incredibly confused.

Blaine didn't answer. It was like he was deliberately ignoring Tarantula Head's question. Looking up, Blaine caught the questioning looks coming from everyone. He sighed heavily and said, "It's not important."

"Bullshit." Asian Persuasion said bluntly, "'It's not important'? I doubt that they'd take him for no reason, Blaine. So how about you tell us what's going on. You're supposed to be our _leader_!"

"Asian Persuasion, how many times do I have to tell you," Blaine said, growling slightly, "When we're in here, there are no civilian identities. You will call me Nightbir -"

"No, I won't!" She near enough shouted at him, slamming her hands on the desk and standing up. "Nightbird is a hero. Nightbird saves those in need, and Kurt needs help. Nightbird would've made a plan by now. Because that's who Nightbird is. A hero. He's saved so many people in need. But  _you,_ Blaine Anderson, are no hero. You're just a scared little boy."

"What do you expect me to do!?" Blaine shouted back at her as he stormed over, "I can't do anything -"

"Yes you can!", Asian Persuasion yelled "Go to Dalton all guns blazing, beat the crap out of them and save Kurt! Make your own video demanding they bring him back! Send all of us in to distract them while you get Kurt out of there! Anything! But you're acting like a coward! Rather than facing up to this problem, you're hiding away and leaving us to figure out what the hell we should do!"

Blaine was speechless; he'd  _never_ seen Tina this angry. She would make a few snarky comments, but she was usually quiet, and kept to herself. It was unnatural seeing her this mad. Along with this shock, Blaine was seething with anger, and his brain was unable to form coherent words. It didn't matter though, because soon after Tina had finished screaming at him, Dottie came stumbling into the room.

"Dottie?" Tina said, turning away from Blaine, "What is it? We're busy just now, come back later."

"T-there's a new v-video," Dottie stuttered, "I-It's from the same people as last time."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I LIVE. 
> 
> Yes! Two years on and I've finally done some updates.
> 
> I want to start by saying I'm incredibly sorry this took so long to do. I suddenly got an influx of RPs during that summer after I graduated high school so I was pre-occupied with them quite a lot and I had tried updating fanfics but it didn't really work. I then started college which was a performing arts course and it just tired me the hell out so I could only focus on my RPs as it would be less than 1000 words per RP reply as opposed to over 2k+ for about six fanfics. I started a musical theatre course this year (it was just acting a nd a little bit of singing last year), and as you've probably guessed, it's a lot more tiring. My course has also caused a lot of problems with my anxiety so writing as a whole has been the last thing on my mind for many months now, but over the Christmas holidays, I decided to finally update these. I'm making it my New Year's resolution to get at least one update done a month, even if it's just one chapter like this (if things go to plan it will be more than one but it's just in case something happens that prevents me from doing a lot).
> 
> I've also come to the decision to rewrite two of my fanfics here too; Bringing Something We Must Learn and Sad Look That You Wear So Well will be rewritten. The reasons for this being pacing issues with the former (I just wanted to get to the point with some things and I really wish that I took it slower) and with the latter, I want to change the narrative from first person to third. I am very proud of the chapters I did for SLTYWSW and it gave more of an authentic feel as The Hunger Games was written in the first person but I feel it turned a lot of people off it. Another reason is that it was based on an RP and that RP is long dead without me having much source material (especially as a lot of the characters weren't my OCs or interpretations of canon characters), along with the fact I had a former co-writer. The characterisation is going to be too different and I feel like it will be too jarring. But not to worry! I will be keeping up the old stories there. They just won't be updated again (apart from a short chapter explaining my reasons for rewriting being expanded out more).
> 
> Before I post the chapter, I just want to say again that I'm really sorry for my inactivity in posting over the last two years, especially without saying why and you have every right to be mad at me. So, with that being said, I'm fine with you sending me messages on my tumblr. I have a new account and my url is crisscolfersrps. So if I'm taking to long, just send me a (polite) message about it, and I'll get around to doing it ASAP and it should be done within a week. If I don't, I'll reply and let you know what the hold up is.
> 
> So, with that out of the way, here is the long awaited fifth chapter of this!

 

Despite how hungry he was, Kurt had decided that the deal of staying in Hunter and Sebastian's room while also having at least one of them present during meals was definitely worse than being tied up in that freezing basement. 

The 'sharing a bed and room' part of the deal was something that Kurt had been dreading, especially considering the sleazy behaviour that the Warblers had developed since his and Blaine's departure - but the meals? Kurt thought the meals would be okay. Tolerable even. Neither of the two boys wouldn't be talking so he could block them out and just focus on his own food.

But how wrong Kurt was. Even the way Hunter and Sebastian ate was obnoxious. Hunter ate like he had been starved for fifteen years and was somehow still alive, and Sebastian ate like a fussy child and was picking at his food and had separated everything so none of the different kinds of food were touching, which had made Kurt send them a disgusted look and a look of disbelief respectively. Just watching the two of them eat was putting Kurt off his food, even if his mouth was watering just at the sight and smell of the food.

"So," Hunter said, after swallowing the bite he was eating (thank god he had the decency to not talk with his mouthful, "Since we've held up our part of the deal, it's time for you to do the same. What do you know about Nightbird and his whereabouts?"

"Speaking of holding up our deal, aren't you going to eat? The new kids busted their asses cooking this for you," Sebastian said, his mouth full of food which caused Kurt to scoff loudly. Of course he'd be the one to do that. It was almost like they were working together to irritate him. However, Sebastian's words did prompt him to start eating, and slowly, Kurt started to eat the meal that was in front of him. It was one of the best meals he'd had - out of all the things that had stayed the same about Dalton since he was there, Kurt was glad it was the quality of the food - but Kurt was careful not to eat too fast or too much. It had been so long since he'd eaten anything that he didn't want to make himself sick.

"Well, I've told you already I don't know where Nightbird is," Kurt started, slowly sipping his water. His voice was still incredibly raspy from thirst, and he didn't exactly want to talk with these two sounding like he did. They probably didn't find his voice threatening in the first place, but they were even less likely to listen to him if he sounded like Joan Rivers if she'd lost her voice. "I'd guess McKinley considering that's where his headquarters is, but I'm sure you've already looked there and not found him, right?"

The looks on the other two boys faces just confirmed this for Kurt, and while he wanted to grin at them, Kurt refrained and continued on.

"As for what I know, I know just as much about him as you do. I know that you've still got all his records, and knowing what you lot are like, you've probably been stalking him as well so that's probably making up for the fact you don't have me anymore. Honestly, how you managed so long just stalking and barging in places I'll never know. Especially with Sebastian. He's never been one for subtlety," Kurt said, managing a slight glare at Sebastian before turning his attention back to Hunter. It was the new leader who had wanted to know about Blaine, after all. "And before you suggest it, no. I'm not going to hack into anyone's databases to get information. One thing I don't think you realise is that Blaine trusted me enough to tell me all the things you'd need a hacker for."

He caught the looks that were across Hunter and Sebastian's face, like they were actually thinking about what he was saying for once as opposed to blatantly ignoring him or only thinking about what he was saying for about ten seconds at most. 

"Also, I don't think it's a good idea to have me near a computer... I could easily send out a distress signal and oh, I don't know, tell every single person out there about the things you do in this place and have the police here in a matter of minutes. But I'm sure even you two could've put that together."

Of course, that wasn't what Kurt had in mind at all. There was no way that he was going to ask for help with this, especially if it meant Blaine getting involved. Which he surely would as soon as the police found out. It wasn't even entirely personal towards Blaine. He knew Blaine had a thing about saving people, and it was one of the many things that Kurt loved about the other. But he didn't want to rely on the other. He didn't want to be some damsel in distress who needed his ex-boyfriend to come running in and saving him. No, that wasn't going to happen. It happened far too many times when he was in the Warblers and after he left (Kurt hadn't been in any situation that was as drastic as his current situation). He wasn't going to be that person any more. For once, Kurt Hummel was going to save his own ass, even if Blaine was going to do whatever he could to get into the fortress that was Dalton Academy.

He took this time while he was thinking his potential to escape plans to look at his two captors' reactions to what he'd said, and was clear that actually, Sebastian and Hunter hadn't thought of that and they looked at each other with slightly surprised looks and from how Sebastian's eyes were flitting around at his lap for a few moments, he was probably thinking of some other way the Warblers could use Kurt. Excluding the reason that was actually concerning Kurt.

But Kurt pretended as though he wasn't aware of their shock - both to spare his own sanity, and to try and get a clear answer out of both Hunter and Sebastian. Or even if it was just one of them..

"So, it's clear that I'm not just here for my skills, am I?" Kurt asked, with a quirk eyebrow, "I don't think I'm here just to perform 'services' and it's obviously something more than just finding out about Nightbird. Otherwise, you wouldn't have sent the message to him because you could get the info out of me and send me on my merry way, and it would've been too much effort to kidnap me from New York for anything that wasn't significant.And I don't think this is something to get him to rejoin your acapella gestapo, because really? Do you think that Blaine would even think about joining you again when you've kidnapped someone he cares about"

Kurt hadn't expected it to, but his own words stung. Did Blaine actually care about him? Even though they'd broken up, and even though Kurt wasn't happy about Blaine prioritising unnecessary Nightbird duties, Kurt still cared about Blaine. And he'd thought that care and concern would be mutual but he'd been here two days and Blaine had no attempt to save him. Of course, Kurt didn't want him to but still. Kurt thought Blaine would've at least gotten in contact with the Warblers. Much to his relief, neither of the boys noticed that his own words had affected him and so Kurt continued on like it hadn't happened, "So, how about you tell me what the real reason I'm here is and we can get this over and done with?"

"That," Hunter said, after being silent for an unnerving amount of time after Kurt spoke, "Is something that will be discussed later. "

"Why?" Kurt frowned, having to admit that he was annoyed that Hunter didn't even give him a hint. Like Hunter had said earlier, he was the hostage. He wasn't in a position to bargain with him or Sebastian but seriously? He deserved to know. He was involved in this too. 

"Because the reason will make you flip out and we've got things to do as soon as we finish eating, and we really can't do with your bitching," Sebastian said, for the first time since they'd arrived here (Kurt refused to count Sebastian's food filled mumbling as him talking). His words earned a glare from Hunter, indicating that he had cut the other off from saying something like 'It's not the time' or 'It'll make itself apparent soon' or some other cryptic bullshit that Hunter was fully capable off, "So shut your mouth, unless it's to put food in your mouth so we can get our plans out of the way."

* * *

When Kurt had heard that Hunter and Sebastian had things to do after dinner, Kurt was anticipating some kind of sleazy thing that would involve him in one of their bed or  on his knees, but instead, they'd returned to the common rooms where the Warblers would actually practice show choir things on the very rare occasion they weren't wrapped up in something illegal. Of course, that wasn't what they were doing as all the other boys were still roaming around the school halls so that had meant they were planning something else - something that probably had to do with him and Blaine - and it was meant to be 'top secret'. 

While this was going on, Kurt had been left with the duties of running around after the other Warblers, making sure that they were happy, fed, and watered. Which wasn't as bad as Kurt had thought it would be. With the exception of newer additions (which weren't that many), most of them had been friendly towards him, especially the boys Kurt had met when he had been working here with Blaine. In fact, they almost seemed sympathetic to his situation and while they clearly weren't going to be doing anything to help him escape, they did make his life a lot easier at Dalton, and often dismissed Kurt's offer to get them anything or helped him out. It felt strange having people who were supposed to be his enemy, people who were keeping him hostage be so friendly but it was appreciated. They were old friends after all, and Kurt supposed he couldn't actually blame them for his situation. Kurt didn't know what they felt about the other captives they had, but they didn't seem to be happy about Kurt being one of them. More than likely, they had no say in what was going on. Hunter's word was final, and there  was probably a harsh threat to keep them in line and make sure that they wouldn't do anything that was against what Hunter, and maybe Sebastian, had told them.

But that wasn't the most surprising thing that had happened while he was here. Over the last few days, his duties of being a glorified babysitter and maid was all the duties he had been given. Nothing sexual had been forced on him at all. The most he'd had was being  tied up and had the tape over his mouth while on Hunter's lap but that didn't count. That was meant for something else, mainly to make sure he didn't scream or try to run off when he still had the strength to do so. So the most sexual thing that had happened, would be the nights he shared a bed with Hunter and he'd felt the other's arm over his waist and pinning him place into the mattress so he wouldn't move from the bed.

He had questioned Sebastian about it (surprisingly, Kurt had actually trusted Sebastian a hell of a lot more than he trusted Hunter) and Sebastian's response was yet another thing that had shocked him: "We're giving Blaine a chance to come to us first before we do anything with you so we can actually negotiate with him. This will change by the end of the week, so don't get too comfortable. We're just wanting to make sure Blaine will comply with even the slightest bit of leverage first," Kurt frowned, about to ask what he and Hunter even had planned for Blaine but the other cut him off, with his signature smirk plastered on his face, "Why are you asking? Are you wanting to just jump straight into the sex. I have to admit it's a first for us... we need to coax them slightly but if you're just wanting to do it right now, then maybe we can start without talking to Blaine first..."

Before the other could attempt anything, Kurt scoffed loudly and kicked the other in the shins - the first form of contact between them since they started sharing a bed - and turned around as he attempted to block the other out and hoped that this wouldn't be something Sebastian would be passing along onto Hunter when the morning came. It was bad enough having Sebastian being a perverted prick; he didn't need to have Hunter doing it as well.

* * *

It seemed Sebastian's words about waiting for Blaine were true as Kurt hadn't done anything lewd with him or Hunter yet. He still continued the duties he had for the past few days, and had spent a fair amount of time catching up with the Warblers he'd befriended at his time with Dalton without making this obvious to any of the new members or the other higher ups that weren't Hunter or Sebastian that didn't care about his previous relationship with them. Both him and the friendlier Warblers would end up in trouble if they were caught being at all friendly. Their civility was making things a lot easier to deal with, but Kurt didn't want to endanger them just because he wanted a friend in here. Especially considering that he wasn't going to be here for very long.

This continued until a week had passed since his arrival. When he woke up in Hunter's bed that morning, Hunter told him to get changed into the clothes that he'd arrived in before disappearing into the bathroom to wear the trademark Warbler blazer.

 The thought of wearing the clothes made Kurt grimace, knowing that they hadn't been washed and were just left in a hamper this entire time. The Warblers had been courteous enough to give him some spare clothes that had they'd kept for the very rare guest of certain importance. Some of them had belonged to him while he was staying in his own dorm. They still fit him for the most part - some of the jeans were slightly too short and a few of his shirts felt a little tighter around him but it was bearable. At least he was wearing clothes that were to his own taste. Sebastian must have suggested this to Hunter, knowing that Kurt would not be willing to comply being stuck in the same dirty clothes for this length of time, and Kurt hated the slight feeling of gratitude that he'd felt for Sebastian for actually considering this. 

He didn't question Hunter's decision about wearing the dirty clothes, and reluctantly slipped them on. Kurt turned to the mirror and was about to adjust them so they'd feel somewhat comfortable against his skin when Hunter reappeared, a frown on his face.

"We don't have time for that, so hurry up and get out," Hunter half snapped at him. Before Kurt could even open his mouth to speak, the other was pushing him out of the room and dragged him towards the senior commons.

* * *

When they arrived there, the room was more or less the same as it was when Kurt had first arrived - the large Queen Anne chair was turned away from the tables and was facing the centre of the room, and a camera was set up in front of it, this time with a tripod rather than Sebastian holding onto it. Suddenly, the reason for the dirty clothes was starting to make more sense.

"Get over here," Sebastian said shortly as soon as he noticed was in the room. Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly and walked over to where the slightly taller male was standing. 

"So, what are we going to be doing in this video, this time?" 

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Sebastian said, as he walked behind him.He then grabbed Kurt's arms and roughly pulled them behind his back, before he starting bounding his wrists with a rope that seemingly came out of nowhere. "All you need to do is sit on the floor and play the part of the hostage."

Letting out a frustrated noise, Kurt was about to open his mouth to get a better answer out of Sebastian, when it came out as a muffled noise as a strip of tape was placed over his mouth. Kurt turned his head to look at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow, receiving just a shrug from the other. 

"You had one on in the first video," Sebastian said with a shrug, "Now, I know you're going to hate what I'm going to do here, so I'm just telling you in advance to shut up and deal with it," 

Without giving Kurt a second to prepare himself, Sebastian's hand was up and messing up Kurt's hair, making it even more messy than it was when Kurt came here a week ago. A suppressed noise of protest came from Kurt but he knew it was best not to complain - there were a lot worse things that Sebastian could be doing to him right now than messing his hair up.

Sebastian's 'adjustments' didn't end there; he stepped in front of Kurt and started pulling at his shirt and tucking it into his pants at some points to make him look more rumpled. The taller male then paused for a few moments before suddenly smacking Kurt across the cheek. The strike knocked Kurt off balance slightly both from the shock that Sebastian had done that and from the force that Sebastian had hit him. It seemed to be intentional as Sebastian took the opportunity Kurt was dazed to rip off some of the buttons from Kurt's shirt, which made Kurt shoot the other a filthy look (and make him glad that he decided to wear one of his cheaper shirts when he went out that night).

"Do you think we're good to go?" Sebastian said, moving to stand behind Kurt and turned him to face Hunter.

Hunter's face was still for a few moments as his eyes skimmed over Kurt's appearance, and took in even the slightest detail before finally speaking "He'll do. Now, bring him over here,"

Kurt walked with Sebastian as the other pulled him towards to Hunter who was just taking his seat in the large chair. Once the other was seated, Sebastian pushed Kurt onto the floor, which had just gotten him another glare from Kurt as he shifted to sit on his knees

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked as he walked over to the camera.

Hunter grabbed Kurt's shoulder and pulled him back so that he was resting against the arm of one of the chair," Ready."

With that, Sebastian nodded, and turned on the camera. After a beeping noise rang throughout the room, and Sebastian signalled a thumbs up, Hunter began speaking.

"Nightbird, as you're aware it has been a week since we've tried to contact you and we've not even received as much as a calling card from you." Kurt tried not to roll his eyes when the other spoke - it was astoundingly clear that this was a speech Hunter had written and had rehearsed over and over again either on his own or with some Warbler at his feet to stand in for Kurt. Maybe he'd gotten Sebastian to be his stand in -  a thought that nearly caused a shiver to run down his back because that was a mental image that Kurt really didn't need.

Hunter continued to speak above him, "Which is something I find surprising as I thought our hostage would give you an incentive to get back to us quickly.." As he spoke, Hunter's hand trailed down and gently tilted Kurt's head up to look at the camera. "I thought you would've came running at his suffering, but here we are...."

It was around then that Kurt blanked out of this conversation because of course they had to instil fear into Blaine rather than be honest and just tell him to get off his ass and come over here. It was kind of pathetic, if Kurt was being honest with himself , and Kurt couldn't help but just look bored as he zoned out when Hunter kept going on and on.

Sebastian seemed to notice this as his scoff pulled Kurt out of his trance "Stop. We can't do this," He said, pressing one of the buttons on the camera. "He just looks bored. Start again. And you," Kurt raised an eyebrow as his gaze met with Sebastian's "Actually try to look scared this time."

Kurt simply rolled his eyes and leaned against the armchair a little more and tried to look fearful when Hunter was speaking but it was hard - Hunter just wasn't being threatening and it was obvious that he was doing this to get a rise out of Blaine rather than actually trying to scare him so while his eyes were slightly wider than they were before, Kurt still just ended up looking bored and only slightly fazed by the whole ordeal.

Again this was something that Sebastian noticed and he got Hunter to start again. Which was quickly followed by him restarting when Sebastian complained about Kurt's reactions. This was something that kept happening until Sebastian seemingly snapped and snatched the camera off the tripod.

"This is ridiculous, we can't do this when he's behaving like this!" He said, gesturing to Kurt, "How is anyone supposed to believe he's even remotely scared.

At this, Kurt finally did roll his eyes and shot a sceptical look at Sebastian because really, what did the other expect? They hadn't done anything to even make him even remotely scared. Yes they were probably going to use him the same way that they'd use most of their male hostages but that was something Kurt was prepared for. He was far from someone who was looking forward to it but Kurt knew that he'd be doing it despite the dread that was filling him just thinking about it. But it wasn't going to stop him from getting out of here - the likelihood of being tied to the bed for the majority of the day was slim to none as he hadn't seen any of the hostage/slaves around - so it wasn't going to scare him. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Sebastian asked, frowning slightly, "Should we knock him out? That way he's still in the video and it'll probably make Nightbird more paranoid."

"No, we don't need to do that, not unless it's a last resort" Hunter said, as a rare chuckle escaped his lips. "Just let me handle it,"

Hunter and Sebastian held each other's gaze for a few moments before eventually, Sebastian nodded and placed the camera back on the tripod. Kurt's brows knitted together in confusion as he tried to figure out the non-verbal communication between the two when his thoughts were cut off when Hunter harshly tugged on his hair and pulled his head back.

"Listen up, Hummel because this is something that I'm only going to say to you once," Hunter hissed out with his face only millimetres away from Kurt's. "You might think you've got it easy here because you used to be one of us, but that's going to end tonight. You  _will_ be complying to what we tell you and let me tell you, Nightbird and anyone else we have business with isn't the only person we have leverage over. We can extend this to our 'guests' if they aren't behaving the way they should... And if you keep on acting like this, we have absolutely no problem in giving a little visit to a house in Whitman Avenue and talking to some of the people who live there..."

For the first time since he'd arrived here, Kurt felt fear that he knew would last for more than just a few days. It might have just been an empty threat but Kurt hadn't even considered that Hunter would send the Warblers after his family. He didn't know why but he thought that him being a hostage would be enough for them, and it was only now that Kurt realised just how serious this was. He hadn't heard of them threatening to hurt hostages families if the hostage had done something 'unacceptable'. If they did, it would usually be the hostage would just be subjected to even more harm. Maybe that was a sign that the threat was genuine, and just the thought alone of the Warblers going after his family was terrifying enough.

Hunter seemed to have caught onto his fear as a smirk formed on his lips "I thought that would pull you into line.." He said, slowly releasing his grip on Kurt's hair. "Sebastian. Do it," Hunter said, his head snapping up somewhere behind Kurt. 

Taking in a breath, Kurt slowly turned to look at the camera and prepared himself for another filming when feeling something hitting the side of his head harshly The pain seared through him and his vision blurred slightly before he collapsed on the floor by Hunter's feet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow, I really hope that was worth the wait. I'm also sorry for doing my usual asshole cliffhanger ending. This time, I did actually want to post more but I've been working on this for about a week and if I added in the part with Blaine watching the video, I think this would've went on for well 10k words - this alone was 4.3k. I also like focusing just on one character per chapter for this one. The next chapter will definitely have the new video in it, although I'm still deciding on whether or not it should be from Hunter and Sebastian's POV or Blaine's. That'll be something I'll decide when I get around to writing it :)
> 
> Anyway, please feel free to leave a review whether it's yelling at me for being lazy or fangirling over my not so triumphant return or telling me what you liked/disliked. Whatever it is, just leave a review because I love reading them hopefully as much as you loved reading this!


End file.
